


Eternity is not for cowards

by In_Arcadia_IO



Series: Eternity is not for cowards [1]
Category: LOTR RPS AU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Sci-Fi Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say we're a disease ... vampires in a modern dystopia, Orlando Bloom is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity is not for cowards

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this series not yet finished. Actually, I still don't know how it ends. If someone's up to co-writing, just let me know!

They say we're a disease. That's absurd. As if they were the cure. There are others, even some of us, who say that we're an accident. Never heard of gain-of-function mutations? We're not an aberration. We're the next step in the evolution. A superior race. 

You don't believe me? Now look at me. Come closer, I don't bite … How old do you think I am? Mid-, late 20s perhaps? I'm 35 now. Over the last ten years I haven't aged a day. My senses are significantly sharper than yours. I can see in the dark. I can hear people talking in the building across the street. About the drawbacks … Well, if Icraved a juicy steak again or a cup of coffee I could have the experience implanted right into my brain. That is if I really wanted it, and if I decided to let a VR specialist come close enough to me which is highly unlikely. To tell you the truth, I don't miss the taste of food The sensations I'm able to experience more than make up for such simple pleasures. 

No, you won't hear me complaining about my existence. Avoiding the daylight hours never was a problem; I always was a kind of a night owl anyway. I used to feel more alive at night. So in that respect my life hasn't changed much.

It's the hour before sunrise that sometimes gets me. When the night is at its quietest and I'm alone, like I am now, I begin to feel… No, not desperate, I left that behind a long time ago, but empty. It's as if I had forgotten what it actually meant to be alive. And then there's one thing, or rather one person, that I'm still missing with each and every fibre of my heart …  
"God, Orlando. Brooding about your old life again? Put that silly book down."

I didn't hear him coming. Before I can stop him, he has snatched the small booklet from my hands. "What do we have here? A hole in the sun? Tsktsk love, don't tell me that you still miss the sun."

"No, Leo, of course not. Don't be silly. Now give me back the book."

"Come and get it," he teases me. Hiding the book behind his back, he walks away with his back turned to the room behind him, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"You're a nuisance," I growl, stretching lazily before I get up from my chair. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"I'm bored, Orlando."

"Read a book."

"Ok, I'll take this one with me."

"Leo. Please."

"This one's full of photos. Swimming pools, huh?" He flips the book closed again, examining the cover. "Oh. I see." Instantly, he hands the book back to me. "Sorry, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are. Sometimes."

"Didn't know it was one of his books."

"How could you, you don't read a lot."

"When I came in, you hadn't been reading either."

"No." 

Because I don't have to. I know all the poems. I know every single line in this book by heart. And the images are imprinted onto my memory forever.

"You were with him when he took the pictures for this book?"

I nod. I'll never forget the summer we spent in his house in LA. A shabby bungalow in a rather run-down part of the town. The house was an utter mess, the garden neglected, full of weird bits and pieces. 'My works, haha …', he'd say. On the photos, however, the place looks like it was an enchanted kingdom, built from myriad shades of blues. Hazy azure, deep indigo and bright, glaring turquoise, the colours of our days and nights together. I was completely stunned when he showed me the pictures afterwards. He was a magician with the camera. And not only that, he had put a spell on me, too. My whole life, I've never been happier.

"I hate to see you like this," Leo says, closing his arms around me. He feels warm and solid. He lifts my chin with his middle finger. "You haven't fed tonight, have you? You look pale."

"Must be the anaemic light in here."

"Come." He pulls the black t-shirt over his head and throws it to the ground carelessly.

In his former life, Leo was a surfer. Now and then, I still see him down at the beach at night, paddling out on his board in search for the perfect wave in an ocean of blackness.

His more than shoulder-length hair looks almost white under the neon light and his eyes shine brighter than a thousand light bulbs. 

"Come." His voice is sweeter than honey and full of promises, ptomidrd we'll both have forgotten by tomorrow night. His hands caress my face. "Drink from me."

That's how it starts. And of course, I give in. I always give in. Resistance is futile when the blood calls. After all, it's what keeps us alive. 

I cradle his head, taking my time, delaying the moment I breach him. Anticipation's so sweet. Shouldn't I be gentle with him tonight? Shouldn't I show him how very grateful I am? Ah, yes, I'll show him … Besides, I am grateful that he keeps looking after me, despite my bad moods and me generally being an arse. We're comrades in arms, best buddies, fuck buddies now and then. Sometimes we even pretend to be lovers - and we're so good at pretending. But we both know better. 

The small smile curling around his lips tells me he's not in the mood for tenderness tonight either.

There's not much time left, the sun will rise in less than an hour. 

When his blood hits my tongue it's …. How can I describe it? 'Overwhelming' doesn't even come close. It's better than all the drugs I ever took. It's pure sensory overload. Amazingly, the experience isn't dimmed through repetition. It always feels like the first time, or even better. Yet, paradoxically, the next night you can hardly recall how it felt. You only remember how blissful it was and all you want is to re-live this moment of ecstasy. Over and over again. 

Drinking human blood is a necessity. Drinking blood from one of your kind is sheer rapture. Though even this experience can be enhanced. We both know how.

He's moaning quietly now, clawing at my shoulders, writhing against me. The more I feed on him, the harder he gets under my hands. 

"Sit down," I say, taking him by the hand and helping him to get rid of his jeans. In no time, I'm naked, too, straddling him. Now it's his turn. The moment his teeth pierce my throat I go down on him, letting him split me open, hard, fast, unrelenting. There's no time for tenderness, our hunger's too big. I feel sensitive tissue tear and there's blood. The pain cuts into me like a knife, but our wounds heal so quickly that it's nothing. There's only this shimmering circle of pulsing light and movement as he drinks from me while I drink from him. Pure pleasure, rich as life itself. 

I lick my lips, throwing back my head, and start riding him again, holding onto his shoulders and arms for support. He looks at me with unseeing eyes, his smile coming from far, far away. It's a matter of seconds and yet it feels like a small eternity until he spills into me. I keep moving, or try to, because I can't hold it either, coming almost instantly after him. 

For a while we cling to each other, his head resting on my shoulder, my cheek leaning against his temple. Gradually, reality fades in again. this room. This night. I can feel the darkness waning outside, My limbs grow heavy. 

" I could watch you two all night long."

I open my eyes. Agyness sits on the mantelpiece, her long legs dangling in the air. Between two fingers she holds a burning cigarette. Of course, she doesn't smoke. You could say she gave it up some time ago. Old habits die hard, though, and sometimes you simply don't know what to do with your hands. 

"Baby, put out that ridiculous cig. I can't stand the smell."

Rolling her eyes, Agyness hops down from the mantelpiece and comes over. "My dear brother. Just look at him, always complaining about me. One might think you feel too good now to start picking at me. After all, you just had the best fuck in town, and I only got to watch …"

She drapes an arm over my shoulder. "It's a shame, Orlando, really. You only have eyes for him. Can't you pretend I'm a boy?"

I bite my tongue and give her a long, luscious kiss. "You'd make a lovely boy, darling." 

And that's true. There's something boyish about her with her short hair, white blond like her brother's, and her narrow hips. But her frame's too slender, and when she turns around you see that her face is that of a girl, a very pretty girl, violet eyes and delicately curved lips. 

I kiss the side of her neck. "Want to stay tonight?"

"I'd love to."

I disentangle myself from Leo and get up, not bothering to throw any clothes on. What should I be ashamed of? Taking Agyness' hand I walk over to the broad bed opposite the fireplace. 

"Did you switch on security?"

"But of course."

I tend to believe that our existence is perfect, well, almost too perfect to be true. Yet, there is one serious drawback. We can never be safe. They're hunting us They have done so from the very beginning and they won't stop until they've eliminated all of us. 

I nod at Leo who lies still sprawled in the armchair. "It is time …"

Together the three of us tumble onto the mattress. We wouldn't need blankets or pillows, but out of habit we keep using them. Agyness nestles up to me, instantly falling asleep. Leo whispers something into my ear, but I can't hear him. Unconsciousness claims us. Like a huge, black wave it comes rolling, engulfing us, dragging us down to a place where we don't know any more who and what we are.


End file.
